


Mistakes of the past

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Slade lives in starling City. Meeting Thea Queen one night the two start a easy friendship that soon turns into something more.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mistakes of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate version of learning from the past. 
> 
> Who should be the bad guy in this one let me know.

Starling City, 2013

Slade Wilson woke up to another nightmare. Screaming out Oliver’s name. His hands shot out grabbing at his eyepatch. Breathing heavily Slade got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Splashing water on his face before looking for a towel. 

Tossing his towel back into the sink, Slade headed back towards his bedroom. 

After he had been found by ASIS. He had been taken to the closest Hospital. Removing the Arrow from his eye. His son watched the wound heal. Slade had a moment of sanity. Demanding they find a cure. Which thankfully they were able to. 

His eye had been healed though he had a scar over his eye lid. He was lucky they were able to save it. 

For the longest time since Slade got back from the island. He had roamed going from place to place not settling anywhere. Finding an apartment in starling City. Well that was a surprise. 

Keeping himself hidden from Oliver when he returned from the island had been hard. The kid looked harder more colder. He knew Oliver was the Vigilante it wasn’t hard to guess. Shado’s hood wasn’t hard to notice. The Vigilante shows up right after Oliver Queen returns from being stranded on an island for five years. 

It was laughable that people hadn’t put two and two together. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Slade grabbed the keys to his motorcycle a headed out the door. Walking down the stairs, mounting his bike. Slade took off. He needed air after his nightmare. Going back to sleep wasn’t an option. 

Parking in front of a bar in the glades. Slade got off the bike an headed inside only to stop when he heard a scream. Running out of the alley was Oliver’s eighteen year old sister. Looking terrified. Tears were running down her face as the girl slammed into his chest. Catching her before she scrambled away in terror. Slade eased her against him whispering softly. 

“Sh..luv your all right” his voice seemed to soothe her as she started shaking. Pulling her gently towards his bike Slade cursed at the problem that literally ran into him. Her attacker finally made it out of the alley. Slade pointed to his bike and told her to stay put. She seemed to listen. 

With one swift Punch the guy was on his back. Groaning in pain. Slade smirked before heading towards his bike. Setting her in front as he mounted behind her. Slade took off. He slowed when she pointed out which way for him to go. Laughing when he was steered towards a club. 

On the ride Slade told her about his job and the mirakuru leaving out Oliver. He didn’t know if Oliver told her much of the island but for now he’d also keep some secrets. Pulling up to the club. Slade pulled up to the curb an helped her off. He handed her a pocket knife to keep telling her to take care of herself. 

Introducing herself before he could leave. Slade chuckled. Telling her his name. She kissed his cheek before heading inside. Shaking his head the Australian took off heading back to his apartment. He didn’t need anymore excitement. 

***

Three weeks past since Slades run in with Thea Queen. Thankfully she hadn’t been in anymore trouble since the attempted kidnapping. Dealing with his nightmares that had gotten more persistent after saving Thea. Slade spent the last three weeks drinking whiskey at a little diner in the glades. 

Sitting on the barstool, Slade gulped down another one. The bar keep. Smiled sadly at the Australian before having one of his waitresses call A ride. Not wanting Slade to attempt driving his bike. Slade was cut off about an hour later just as the bar keep called for someone who had walked in. Ordering a water, Slade decided to sober up. 

Pulling out a couple of bills. Slade paid for his drinks walking out of the bar. Heading towards his bike Slade rubbed his face sighing lightly. Mounting the bike he revved the engine with a smirk. Yeah he loved this thing. Pulling off the curbside, Slade took off. Passing Thea as she stepped out of a building with Laurel Lance. She waved him over when she saw him pass. 

Rolling his eyes Slade did a quick U turn. Pulling up beside the two women. Smirking at her as he pulled his helmet off. Hearing Thea’s quiet comment about his looks. He shook his head with a small smile. “ can I help you” Thea’s squeal made him laugh. She took his helmet and put it on before straddling the back of the motorcycle. 

A raised eyebrow at Laurel. Slade smirked. “ oh am I bringing you home?” the Australian asked. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly as she pressed up against his back. “ yes please.” Her soft breath tickled his neck as she spoke. Slade started the bike nodding towards Laurel he promised to have Thea call her once she was home. 

Pulling off the curbside Slade kicked the kickstand and took off. “ hold on tight” he called to Thea. She nodded against his back tightening her arms around him. Speeding out if the glades. Slade drove towards where Thea directed him to go. Pulling up towards the Queen mansion. Slade slowed the bike turning into the driveway. 

Stopping in front of the front porch. Slade helped Thea off the bike easily. She handed him the helmet back which he just set on the seat. Telling her to call Laurel. Slade then kissed her forehead gently. Turning the bike towards the road. Giving Thea a smile the girl kissed his cheek. Telling him to drive safe before running inside. Shaking his head Slade took off once more. 

Over the next few days, Slade would meet Thea had her building and drive her home while Oliver was playing vigilante. Thea even started meeting him at the bar he frequented every night. Sharing a meal and conversation before he brought her home. She would ask about his work which he told her he was ASIS. The girl had just smiled softly. 

Talking to Thea helped ease some of the guilt that Slade had so when he opened up about the island. Telling her he knew Oliver their built trust. The Mirakuru , Shado and his an Oliver’s parting. She had just listened asking if the mirakuru was gone. He nodded. Thea just took his hand an squeezed it. Never judging him just asked him once if he wanted Oliver to know. 

“ no “ he had said. Assuring her Oliver didn’t need that headache. Little did he know once he took her home one night she was going to make him face his demon’s. 

**

They pulled up to her house much like every other night. Though Thea had called Oliver ahead asking for him and Sara to be home. Oliver had texted her back saying they would be. So after her and Slade ate an he brought her home, Thea’s plan was activated. The bike pulled to a stop in front the front door. Slade as usual helping Thea off his bike with a his hand. Staying seated. 

Though this time after setting the helmet on the seat. Thea closed the distance between them an took his lips in a soft kiss. Slade hands had moved from the handle bars of the bike to her cheeks. Holding her face gently as he kissed her back. Deepening their kiss Thea smiled lightly against his mouth getting a groan from Slade. The man’s arms gripped her legs and lifted her to straddle the bike an his legs. 

Kissing her deeply. They sat on the bike just kissing Each other. Neither wanting to let go of the other. His arms tightened around Thea’s waist leaning her against the handle bars. Thea’s moans were driving him wild. All Slade wanted to do was take her right there on the bike. Slowing their kiss down. Slade moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. 

“slade please” her breathless whisper made Slade Growl. “please what” he teased. Nipping at her throat. Thea growled lightly. Her hand moving to his jeans. “ please. Make me yours” she whispered kissing him hungrily. Know kicking the bike stand in place. Slade stood up with Thea’s legs around him. Lifting himself off the motorcycle and walking towards her house. Once they got inside and upstairs quietly and safely in her room. 

“Thea…my son’s your…” Slade was cut off my Thea’s mouth. “ no talking” she breathed. 

Thea attacked his mouth again. Shoving him on her bed crawling on top of him. He kissed her. Slade knew he should stop this. They were both drunk. But he hadn’t been with anyone in so long and Thea was driving him crazy. Sitting up, Slade ripped his shirt off as Thea tossed hers onto the floor. 

They tore at each others clothes. Thea moving to Lean over him giving him a soft kiss. Easing herself on him. The two shared a moan. 

Two months later.

Thea Queen was in a pickle. After her and slades night of passion. Slade had to leave early getting a call from ASIS. Demanding he return to Australia thankfully if was nothing bad. Slade just had to check in and make sure they didn’t need him. Two months passed since Slade left for Australia. Thea didn’t notice anything at first until she was two weeks late on her period. Waiting another two weeks to get a test done. 

Staring at the pregnancy test in horror. Tears filled her eyes. Looking at the test. She was pregnant with Slade Wilson’s Child. Now they were going to have no choice but to tell Oliver Slade was alive. She knew how much he regretted what happened with them. He told her about it allot and now Oliver needed to know. Walking out of the bathroom. 

Thea headed back down stairs. She called Slades superior and in formed of the issue. The man had told Slade while still on the phone with her. Slade was on his way back. Officially retired from the Australian intelligence. He didn’t want to loose time with another child. So she planned to tell Oliver today. 

Walking into the living room. Thea’s mom and Walter stood off to the side while Oliver stood next to Sara. Dig was sitting in a chair with Felicity sitting on the arm of the couch. Smiling lightly at them. Thea breathed deeply. Oliver smiled at her giving her a hug as she walked in. “ Okay Thea you got us here” Sara laughed. Thea smiled finally noticing Laurel and Quinton Lance also in the living room. 

Glancing around the room Thea took a deep breath smiling brightly holding her stomach. 

“ I’m Pregnant” 

Oliver was the first reaction. Like any brother he growled lowly wanting to kill whoever got his sister pregnant. Thea blushed knowing full well it was his brother in all but blood. Who Oliver had yet to know was alive. The other reactions, Thea knew would be from her mother and Walter. Asking her if she needed anything or if he had been forced. 

The glare Thea sent towards them. Shut them up quick. Squeals from Laurel, Sara and Felicity told her they were at least happy for her. Laurel giving her a knowing smile. Knowing exactly who was the father. Dig was glaring at the floor. 

“ I should have been watching you. I’m sorry Thea” Dig sounded actually upset about her pregnancy. Crossing her arms. Thea glared at him while Laurel smirked at her. Moving to hug her. “ I knew it. Once you two started going to dinner before he brought you home” Laurel gushed. 

Oliver shot Laurel a look. “ wait you’ve met him!” Oliver asked. Laurel nodded. “ yeah. He Was The one that stopped her attempted kidnapping” Laurel explained glaring around the room. Oliver suddenly lost his anger at the mention of Thea’s near kidnapping attempt by team arrows newest big bad. 

Thea’s bright smile told him everything. She had spent weeks getting to know this guy. Slowly falling for him. Heaving a sigh. Oliver smiled softly. “Do I at least get to meet him” 

Thea blushed bright red. “ about that Ollie, you already know him.” 

Oliver’s face shifted through confusion to shock then anger back to shock and confusion. Thea smiled hearing the front door. She had texted Slade telling him she had news and he was going to have to confront Oliver. The Australian hadn’t been to happy but said he’d meet her at the house once he got his bike. 

“who?” Oliver asked.


End file.
